


Charm for a day

by boxyhemo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxyhemo/pseuds/boxyhemo
Summary: Die lose in the card game and now should get a charm for a day. Unfortunately, first, who came to hand, was Itchy.





	Charm for a day

**Author's Note:**

> this fanfic is translated into english with a translator and a couple of corrections from me, so many phrases may sound incorrect, because I'm not so good in english, sorry ':)  
> it would be nice if someone told me if there are mistakes oh

A thin green-gloved hand grabbed you by the forearm and you didn’t have time to scream, as you were dragged into a dark room, quickly slamming the door behind you. While the eyes was getting used to the darkness, you quickly realized that this was Die's room. By the characteristic smell of chickens, most likely.

In the twilight were the features of your captor's face. You raised an eyebrow, grinning at his face.

“L-listen,” - came a shy, embarrassed voice, and you could hardly resist not to laugh. This guy is in his repertoire. You, him, the dark room... it was intriguing.

"Telling faster", - you knocked him out of the thought with this phrase, and he began to sulk.

"I kind of... lose in the c-card game, and desire for me was...".

“Drag me into a dark room and introduce me to a hot chick?”.

"N-no! Don't even think about m-my chickens!" - you still laughed. "H-hush, I pray, no one should know that I'm doing it this way..."

"It?".

“He s-said,” - he sighed. “He said that I should get charm for a day. Y-you got into my arm and...".

“You wanted to offer me a Moon for a day?” - you interrupted him again. Die nodded.

"N-not necessarily for a day, just... because... s-sorry, if you don’t...".

"So maybe you are lying to me?" - you abruptly move confidently at him, and in surprise he jerks back. You put your finger on his chest. He does not have time to answer. "Are you silent? Here is how. You wanted to use my gullibility, play with me and leave me, right?".

Die retreat until he met wall. You nestled close to him, and then jumped abruptly, clasping your legs. Both of you were on the floor - he was sitting, you were sitting on his lap. So you got to his face.

"P-please, you do not understand...".

“I'm not stupid”, - you said. You heard him breathing heavily concealed, and this made you laugh and made you want to continue the concert. "Moons? With me? You could not expect it. You know that for someone like me, this is too easy. What about..." - you click on his forehead. "Diamond?" - lead the hand down, stroking his face. Grabbing his chin, lower his face to yours. "Horseshoe? Or... Pot of Gold, mmm?" - you specially moved on his knees, ostensibly taking seat more conveniently.

He could not find the words, but you did not expect them.

“Good,” you drawled deliberately. "I will fulfill your request. Clover for a day, let's start with this", - your dreamy look brought him into the final stupor. He opened his mouth to try again to protest. You shut it up, jerking the finger that held the chin up. “But I will ask for something in return. You know, I would like from you" - a dramatic pause, for which you manage to catch his heartbeat and breathing. "Dance".

"Oh! N-no, please!".

“Stop interrupting, love,” - you interrupted. "Dance. Little chickens. On the record".

"Wha--".

"I will not show it to anyone, I will leave it to mind. So you agreed", - you cracked him on the back of the head, so that the movement of his head was like a nod. He grimaced.

Laughing, you jumped up and sped away, leaving him alone.


End file.
